Good Friends?
by Mat49324
Summary: Rachel and Conan are headed to the beach when someone bumps into Rachel. Who is he? First Detective Conan fic. Please go easy on me and review. Chapter 15 up, I hope some more people review. I don't care who.
1. Bumping Each Other

(Okay, I got into Detective Conan/Case Closed a lot, and I was tempted to make a story of my own. This is my first, so take it easy, alright? Please review. I always put myself into my own stories, and there's no doubt I'm doing that for this one and my future ones. Just check out my other ones for Totally Spies.)

Copyright 2006

(I don't own anything from "Detective Conan/Case Closed", though sometimes I wish I did.)

I arrived in Beika City, Tokyo in the neighborhood of Detective Richard Moore, and his daughter, Rachel Moore, looking for an apartment that I planned to stay in. I wore a yellow Yamaha motocross shirt with 2004 THQ AMA Supercross champion, Chad Reed's last name on the back and a number 22 underneath it. Also, I wore long black pants. I held my suitcase of all my stuff I had brought from my original home in the states. My eyes were terrible-looking, black circles around both of them. I even held a bottle of diet soda in one of my hands just to keep myself awake so I can get to the apartment, shower, and fall asleep on the bed. In my other hand was a piece of paper stating the address of the apartment I was going to live in for awhile. Just as I passed by the entrance of Detective Moore's building, I noticed a young peachy-skinned girl with long brown hair and wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt and white shorts and a small kid leaving for somewhere. The girl had a small bag on her shoulder. By accident, I bumped into her shoulder.

"Oops, sorry," She said when she felt the bump and turned to me.

"Nah, it was my mistake," I said.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" The girl asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, having enough strength to look at her.

"Geez, what have you been doing?" She asked me.

"Your eyes look super terrible!"

"Not drinking," I answered.

"I just arrived here from the airport about a good couple of hours ago, with only less than an hour of sleep. I just decided to walk and find my apartment I'm gonna live in for sometime."

"You should rest for awhile at my dad's agency," The girl said to me.

She helped me in while the kid just followed us in.

"Hey, Rachel, what's the deal with bringing a stranger in?" A tall guy wearing a suit and tie said.

I looked at him, and my eyes went huge.

"Hey, aren't you Richard Moore, that famous private detective?" I asked him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Richard asked.

"Ehh, I heard about you in a taxi I took after I left the airport," I answered.

"He's been walking for at least a couple of hours, dad. He didn't even get much sleep on the way here," Rachel said to him.

She took me up to her bedroom and sat me down on her bed. While I lay down with my shut eyes, Rachel set her bag down while she watched me sleep. She noticed the strip of paper in my hand and looked at it.

"Huh, Conan, look at this," Rachel said, showing Conan the paper.

"This guy lives across the street from us."

"Wow, he must be our new neighbor," Conan assumed.

"Yeah, must be. Well, this unexpected happening sure throws a wrench in our beach day, but at least it's pretty serious," Rachel said, sighing a bit.

An hour or two later, I woke up, feeling refreshed.

"Mmm, seems like somebody's finally back to normal," Rachel said to me.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for helping me out," I said.

"No problem," Rachel responded.

"I guess since you know my dad, I should probably tell you that I'm his daughter, Rachel, and this little kid is Conan."

"Rachel?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," She replied.

"That's a pretty name," I commented.

"Thanks," Rachel said to me.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Mathew," I said, a little flustered.

"So, uh, if you want, you wanna be good friends?"

(End of 1st chapter.)

(Not a bad start if I say so myself. BTW, if any of you know where "Case Closed" takes place, let me know. I know it's in Tokyo or something, but I'm just not sure. Just go easy on the reviews. This is my first "Detective Conan/Case Closed" fic anyway. I hope you like it. And also, please leave me some reviews. I want to hear your thoughts. And, since this is my first, it'll be awhile before I do a murder story.)


	2. Accepted or Denied

(Okay, chapter 2 up. Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing and telling me where the setting is in.)

Copyright 2006

"So, Mathew's your name, huh?" Rachel asked me.

"Is that two T's or one?"

"Yep, it's my name alright and it's with a 1 T," I answered.

"Why? Because when my mom was pregnant with me 18 years ago, she liked the name, but didn't like it with two T's, only one."

"Hmm, I see," Rachel said.

"Rachel, don't forget what he asked you," Conan said to her.

"Oh, yeah, he asked me if we wanted to be good friends," Rachel finally remembered.

She gave it a little thought, while I crossed my fingers in the hopes she would say "yes".

"Sure, why not," I finally heard Rachel say.

I was relieved. Just a good two hours after I arrived in Beika City, I already made one friend. I didn't really want to feel lonely and feel like an isolated person who was from the states and knew absolutely nothing about this place.

"By the way, Mathew," Rachel said to me.

"I looked at the address where you're gonna live, and it turns out you live across the street from me."

I was surprised. My apartment was not that far away.

"Hey, Mathew," Conan said trying to tap me on the knee.

"We were on our way to the beach when you bumped into Rachel. You wanna come along with us?"

"Now, Conan, he's probably still tired from the amount of sleep he got, which was less than an hour. He probably wants to get to his apartment and sleep," Rachel said.

"Nah, I'm actually feeling alright," I said.

"You sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, despite the amount of sleep I got, whenever I get at least 1 or 2 or 3 hours of sleep, I actually feel alright, percentage-wise about 90 percent," I answered.

"Like at my high school project grad: it was an all-night activity, the last time we'd see all our friends, even though some of my high school classmates didn't go, I only got about 3 or 4 hours of sleep, and on the bus ride back to my high school gym, believe it or not, I was the _only one who was awake_, but I was in tears inside since I wouldn't see pretty much all of my friends on a regular basis like how I used to."

Rachel and Conan were really surprised. I really _was_ a serious night owl.

"So, you've stayed up all night at least once?" Rachel asked.

"No, I don't have the juice to stay up," I answered.

"I could never stay up past 2 a.m. for some reason."

"Hmm. So, getting back to what Conan was saying, yeah we were going to the beach when you bumped into me. So, you still wanna come with us?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, just give me about 2 minutes," I said.

"You two can follow me to my apartment if you want."

I left Rachel's room, grabbed my suitcase, and headed to my apartment. The lady at the front desk gave me my room key to room 704. I walked to the elevator with Conan and Rachel behind me. When I reached my room, I put the key in the lock, and opened the door. My apartment was well-done with a bed, TV, couch, etc. I set my suitcase down, opened it, looked for my change of clothes and found my blue and black swimshorts, and changed into them, but left my shirt on. I left my apartment, and locked the door, leaving my room key in the pocket of my swimshorts. I even took along a change of pants for when Rachel and/or Conan decided to leave for home.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked me.

"You bet," I answered.

End of chapter 2.

(Pretty good, huh? Tell me you readers liked it. I hope I get at least a review from somebody. There will be a surprise in the next chapter... maybe two.)


	3. Fun at the Beach

(Alright, I found some time to get started on chapter 3. I hope someone or others review chapter 2. As for a role, you'll probably find out in this chapter.)

Copyright 2006

I had started walking to the beach with Rachel and Conan. I was walking next to Rachel on her left side, while Conan was on her other side. I couldn't quit looking to my right at Rachel and Conan. They both had smiles on their faces, but Rachel's smile I couldn't quit looking at. Seeing her with a smile on her face, put a smile on my own face.

_Geez, when she has a smile on her face, I can't help smiling myself_, I thought, referring to Rachel.

"Say, Mathew," Conan started to say.

"You said you just arrived here, where exactly are you from?"

"I'm actually from the states," I answered.

"The states?" Rachel asked, overhearing what I was saying to Conan.

"Yeah, the U.S. or United States," I clarified.

"And I'm supposed to be the best detective in the states -- well, maybe not all 50 states, but at least in my _home_ state."

"Which state is that?" Rachel asked me.

"The last of the 50 states, Hawaii," I answered.

"Oh," Rachel said. She smiled to herself.

_How cool is this?! I've just became friends with someone who's the best detective in his home state_, She thought.

We arrived at the beach about 20 minutes later. Conan, Rachel, and I set our stuff down on the white sand of the shore. All of a sudden, I heard a sound. It was Rachel's cell phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket, and checked who it was.

"Hello?" She said over the line.

"Hey, Rach, it's Serena," A voice on the other line said. It was Rachel's other friend, Serena Sebastian.

"Oh hi, Serena," Rachel said over the line.

"Where are you two?" Serena asked.

"We're already at the beach waiting for you," Rachel answered.

"And if you don't mind, I have another friend who wanted to tag along with me. I think you should meet him."

"Okay, I'll be there in about 5 minutes," Serena said.

"Okay, Serena. See you soon," Rachel replied and hung up. Serena did the same thing.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My other friend, Serena," Rachel answered.

"She's gonna join us in our beach day. You should meet her."

Rachel and I looked onward up to the sky. It was crystal clear; birds flying in the sky, burning sun, and a temperature of almost 90 degrees. Conan however looked at people passing by until he saw 3 kids (one girl, and two boys) playing.

"Hey, Rachel, look," Conan said, pointing his finger.

"What is it, Conan?" Rachel asked.

"Isn't that Amy, Mitch and George?" Conan said.

Rachel put the side of her right hand to her forehead to take a look, and Conan was right, it was them.

"Hey, you're right, Conan. That is them," She said to him.

Meanwhile, Mitch had happened to look to his left and spotted Rachel and Conan.

"Hey, guys, look, it's Rachel and Conan!" Mitch said.

"Yeah, you're right, Mitch," Amy answered.

"Let's go over and say hi to her," George suggested.

"Great idea!" Amy and Mitch said in unison.

The three of them rushed over to Rachel, Conan and me.

"Hi, Rachel and Conan," All 3 of them said.

"Hey, you guys, we didn't know you were here, too," Rachel said.

Mitch and Amy went over to give Rachel hugs. George did his shortly after that. Amy gave Conan a hug as well, while Mitch and George gave high-fives to Conan.

"How'd you guys get here?" Rachel asked them.

"My mom drove us," Amy answered.

"How nice," Rachel said to her.

"Hey, Rachel, who's that next to you?" Mitch asked, just noticing me right next to Rachel.

"Mmm? Oh, him, that's Mathew," Rachel answered.

"Mathew, this is Amy, George, and Mitch."

"Otherwise known as the Junior Detective League!" All 3 of them said in unison.

"Junior Detective League, huh?" I said.

"Cool name. You guys must be pretty sharp."

"Yep, Conan's one of us too," Amy pointed out.

"He pretty much comes up with everything."

"Amazing, for one who looks like a fresh new face to detective work," I commented.

"Say, Rachel," George spoke up.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"So is Mathew your new boyfriend now? You dumped Jimmy Kudo?"

Rachel and I blushed.

"No way!" Rachel said, nervously.

"We're only friends... seriously!!"

"She's right. What made you ask that?" I said.

"Jimmy's still in my thoughts sometimes," Rachel said.

"Come on, Rachel," Mitch said.

"You're blushing, you must be pulling our legs! Come on, admit it, he's your new lover!"

"Geez, Mitch, what are you talking about? I never have any luck with girls!" I said.

"I've got a lot of friends that are girls, but not an actual girlfriend!"

"Guys, cut it out, you know Rachel has a soft spot for Jimmy Kudo," Conan spoke up.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Serena walking towards us. She was about 10 ft. away from us. I stood up on my feet.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mathew asked me.

"I'm gonna go change, plus Serena's coming. I'll introduce you to her when I come back." I replied.

I walked over to Serena, who had her towel draped around her shoulders, wearing a pair of sunglasses on her face, and wearing her green two-piece swimsuit.

"There you are, Rach," Serena said to me.

"Hey, Serena," I greeted, giving her a hug.

"So, where's your new friend you want me to meet?" Serena asked.

"He's over with Conan," I answered.

"I guess I'll wait outside of the girls' bathroom while you change," Serena said to me.

"Sure, I won't be long," I said and stepped into the bathroom to change.

Two minutes later, I came back out wearing my one-piece red bathing suit, the one I remember that I kept as a secret to show off for Jimmy when or if he comes back to me. Serena wasn't too surprised.

"The red number again?" Serena asked.

"Hey, don't start anything, Serena," I said, blushing a little.

I grabbed Serena's arm and ran back to where everyone else was. When I got there, I tapped Mathew on the shoulder.

"Mathew, this is Serena Sebastian, my best friend in school. Serena, this is Mathew," I said.

(end Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Hi there," I greeted.

"Hey, nice to meet ya," Serena said.

"So, how'd you get to be Rach's newest friend?"

"He bumped into me," Rachel answered.

"Yep, I had been walking for over a couple of hours, and I needed a rest, so she took me in and let me rest on her bed," I added.

"Does this mean you've dumped Jimmy, Rach?" Serena asked, with a sly look on her face.

"Of course not!! He's still in my thoughts, Serena," Rachel answered, blushing a little.

"I bet you can't wait until he comes back so you can show off to him in that--" Serena started to say before Rachel quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"W-What are you joking about, Serena?" Rachel said nervously.

_Geez, her and her big mouth_, She thought.

"What was she saying to you?" I asked.

"N-Nothing," Rachel said nervously again.

"Come on, Rachel, you can tell me," I said.

"Well, okay, but I'll tell it to you in your ear, just don't tell anybody else," Rachel said to me.

She leaned in and whispered to me why she bought that red bathing suit. When she finished, I was pleasantly surprised.

"Let me tell you something, Rachel," I said to her.

"I for one like it myself, especially since red's my favorite color."

"It is?" Rachel gasped.

"Sure," I answered.

"No way," Rachel said, smiling ear to ear.

"Red's my lucky color, not to mention my favorite, especially since red's the color that connects me and Jimmy together!"

Serena even seemed shocked at what I said to Rachel.

"Hmm, maybe I'll go for a dip," Rachel said, taking some sunscreen out of her bag.

She squeezed some out of the tube and applied it to her body.

"Sunscreen, Mathew?" She offered me.

"Sure, I happen to have forgotten it," I said.

Rachel squeezed some suncreen out for me and I did the same thing.

"Thanks, Rachel, you're sweet," I said, blushing a little.

"No problem," She said, chuckling a little.

"Anyone gonna join me in a swim?"

End of chapter 3.

(Hope you liked this. I'm sure I mentioned my role in this. I just hope people review. I really need some.)


	4. Ocean Paradise and Conversations

(Alright, here's chapter 4. I finally found some time to do it. Thanks to **Kins911**, and **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing.)

Copyright 2006

Rachel and I stood up from where we were sitting and started to walk to the water. Rachel looked over her shoulder and noticed Serena coming behind us.

"Wanted to join us too, Serena?" Rachel asked.

"For sure, that's why we came here," Serena answered.

Serena, Rachel and I both just casually waded in when a wave crashed at our ankles. While we were just taking our sweet time getting the water level up more to our bodies, Serena happened to glance over at me, noticing I was pretty skinny.

"Say, Mathew, how come you're pretty skinny?" She asked me.

"Serena," Rachel reminded her, hitting her elbow on Serena's arm.

"Don't worry about it, Rachel," I answered.

"I'm used to hearing people say that about me, and they're right: I am skinny; sometimes I even think I'm the size of a giant's middle finger or something. I stay skinny because I stay away from all sweets, except white cupcakes."

"Oh? Give us an indication," Rachel said, puzzled.

"When I went to school, I always wore size 14 pants to school, but I've actually moved up from 14 to 26 in." I answered.

Serena and Rachel were left with raising eyebrows.

"It's really no big deal to me, I like myself like this, not to mention the long legs from eating a whole lot of various noodles, which have actually made me taller than every woman in my huge family. And besides, being skinny does have its advantages like I can get into angles that people can't, and I can slip into the tightest spaces, depending on what it looks like," I added.

"Come on, you guys, let's go swimming," Rachel said to me and Serena.

"Yeah," Serena agreed.

The girls and me started to get our bodies down into the water. We all took a dive underwater, getting our whole bodies wet. We were having so much fun just playfully splashing each other here and there. Eventually, everyone else joined us as well. We played in the water for about an hour, then walked back out, dried off and just relaxed on our towels under the hot, and burning sun.

"Geez, that was fun," Conan said happily.

"Mm-hmm, it sure was, Conan," Rachel agreed.

Serena stood on her feet again.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," She said to us.

"Great idea, Serena, I'll go with you," Rachel said to her.

I decided to stay with the others. I was also unaware of the fact that Rachel had her hair let down until I looked over my shoulder at her walking with Serena. Then, I noticed she left her scrunchie on her towel before she walked with Serena. From my view, her hair looked amazingly stunning. Then, I quickly turned my head back to my front side.

"You look interested in Rachel, Mathew," Conan assumed.

"Yeah, she's my type, but I know she's already taken with Kudo when I heard her mention that he's still in her thoughts," I said.

"What do you mean by 'your type'?" Amy asked.

"When I say that," I said.

"I go for girls who have long hair, a sweet attitude and dresses nicely -- like not show a lot of skin. Unfortunately, I never have any luck with women. That's why I'm swearing off girls until I'm out of school."

"Why?" Mitch asked, looking puzzled.

"I never have any luck with girls, even though I have a lot of friends that are girls. Every girl I've had a crush on has a boyfriend of their own, and besides, to me, what's more important? School, or girls? To me, school's more important," I answered.

"True," Conan agreed.

Minutes later, Serena and Rachel came back holding doughnuts in their hands.

"We're back, you guys," Rachel said cheerfully.

"Yep, we got some food for you guys if you want some," Serena added.

"I think I'll pass. I'm not really hungry," I said.

Everyone else had some food that Serena and Rachel had got from the food stand in the meantime. I even noticed that Rachel had put her scrunchie on her lap, leaving her hair flowing in the wind. Her hair poked me in the shoulder a few times, but I didn't mind it until Rachel noticed it the 3rd time.

"Is my hair poking you, Mathew?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but I don't really mind it," I said to her.

"I actually kinda like it when girls let their hair down if it's long."

Rachel was surprised to hear that from me. Not only was she surprised, she also felt pretty flattered. As a way of thanks for hearing something like that for what seemed like a long time to her, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Mathew," She said sweetly to me.

"I think you might be the first one who's ever commented me on my hair; not even Jimmy says that to me. All he talks about is Sherlock Holmes, but I still miss him anyway."

I returned the favor to Rachel and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," I said to her.

"And I hope you two will be back together soon. When was the last time you saw him?"

"At Tropical Land when I won the Beika City Karate Tournament," Rachel answered while we both removed our arms from each other's shoulders.

"Right after a murder had happened on on a roller coaster ride me and Jimmy were on, he noticed two guys in black, went after them, and the rest is history. I haven't seen him since."

I was surprised at what she had went through.

(Jimmy thinking) _Geez, she had to bring that up. I was poisoned by one of those two guys and I still need to find that poison that made me shrink so I can get to Dr. Agasa for an antidote._

"Man, how weird," I said.

"Yeah, since Jimmy's disappearance, my dad's detective agency has been getting a lot of calls from people, but when Jimmy comes back, or _if_ he comes back, he's gonna be solving murder cases before my dad can even come up with something," Rachel explained.

"Yep, that _if_ definitely tells the story," I said.

"Rach, do you still think that Jimmy's gonna pop up before your very eyes? Just asking," Serena said to her.

"Yes I do, Serena. I'm trying to keep my hopes up for him to come back," Rachel answered.

"You know, Rachel, I like how you're still being optimistic about him possibly coming back," I said to her.

"I'm kind of optimistic myself. Like in March, when one of my favorite Supercross riders, Ernesto Fonseca injured his back, with a possibility of himself being paralyzed. My dad said that the chances of him making a full recovery were slim to none, but I still believed that I would see him back on a dirt bike, but it just wasn't meant to be. He's paralyzed now, and he's out of the hospital."

Meanwhile, Amy, George and Mitch left for Amy's mom, who was planning on taking them home right now. Serena, Rachel, Conan and I waved good-bye to them as they walked away.

"Hey, Rachel, you wanna go to my parents' villa just a good 4 blocks from here? My sister, Angie's there and there's a pool in the back yard," Serena said, standing up.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel said happily.

"Wait, wait, wait, you've got a villa?" I said, shocked.

"Yep, my family's rich that's why, which makes me spoiled," Serena explained.

"We know a lot of families that are in the same league as the Sebastians and we're really good friends with them."

"She's right, Mathew," Rachel added.

"I've been to a couple of her family's villas myself along with Conan. You've gotta come along with us."

"Sure, why not," I said as I put on my same shirt I wore when I bumped into Rachel.

"Geez, Serena, you are so lucky, girl. It's like you're bathed in luxury 24/7."

The girls, me and Conan all picked up our stuff and followed Serena to her nearby villa.

End of chapter 4.

(Hope you like this. I meant to update yesterday, but I had trouble getting home from my college -- I ride the bus that's why. I won't go into anymore details. Just leave some positive thoughts in your reviews. I'll try to update when I can.)


	5. Serena's Villa Bound

(Okay, I got some time to do chapter 5. I planned on doing it after I updated chapter 4, but I didn't know where to start. Hope you all enjoy this, and hopefully I get over 10 reviews. I've done 30 stories, and all those stories, I've got at least 10 or 20 or 30 reviews, even more. So, I hope I'll get at least 10 for this story.)

Copyright 2006

After the girls had stopped in the girls bathroom to dress themselves, we left the beach and followed Serena to her nearby villa. When I saw it, it was huge.

"Wow, what a pad!!" I said.

"Yeah, Serena's family's villas are huge. I've met a few members of some of the families that Serena's family knows," Rachel said to me.

"My sister, Angie's inside; you should meet her, Mathew," Serena said.

She led us to the front door of the villa. Serena opened it and let us all inside.

"Serena," Someone said. It turned out to be Serena's sister, Angie Sebastian.

"Hey, sis," Serena greeted.

"Hey! How was the beach?" Angie asked.

"It was cool," Serena answered.

Angie looked over Serena's shoulder, and noticed Conan, Rachel and me. She was happy to see them.

"Hey, Rachel and Conan," She greeted.

"Hey, Angie," Rachel said.

"Nice seeing you, Angie," Conan said.

"Oh, who's this?" Angie asked, noticing me.

"Oh, this is my newest friend, Mathew," Rachel spoke up.

"Mathew, this is Angie."

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Mathew," Angie said in a sweet tone of voice.

"So, how'd you and Rachel meet?"

"I accidentally bumped into her while I was walking to find my apartment," I answered.

"Turns out I live across the street from her."

"You do?" Serena asked.

"Uh-huh, kind of a coincidence, huh?" I said.

"Mm-hmm," Serena answered while nodding her head.

"So, where's that pool you mentioned, Serena?" Rachel asked.

"Follow me, you three," Serena said to us.

She led us from the front door to the back door, where a huge swimming pool was with a diving board and a jacuzzi right next to it.

"Come on, guys! Last one in is a slowpoke!" Serena said.

"We should change first, Serena," Conan reminded her.

"I know," Serena said.

"So, after we change, last one in the pool's a slowpoke!"

(End of Chapter 5)

(So, how'd you like it? You got any ideas of your own for maybe the next chapter? And don't say "murder" because this story will be a murder-free story. Hope you readers enjoyed it. And I hope I'll get some positive reviews. And I hope I get over 10 reviews. Once I get 10 or more, I'll wrap this up and make another story.)


	6. Dinner Possible?

(Alrighty, I found some time to do chapter 6 of "Good Friends?" It's been awhile since I tended to this story. Thanks to **kaitlin** for reviewing. Hope I'll get more. For now, enjoy.)

Copyright 2006

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Serena, Conan, Mathew and I went up to the bathroom of Serena's villa to change back to our swimwear. We all wore the same stuff from when we were just at the beach nearby. Serena in her two-piece green swimsuit, Conan in his orange swimshorts, Mathew in his black and blue pair, and me in my one-piece red bathing suit -- the one Mathew said he liked himself since I was wearing his favorite color, and the one I had planned to show off for Jimmy if he ever came back to me.

"Are we ready to hit the water?" Serena asked us.

"You bet, Serena," I answered.

She led the rest of us back downstairs to the back yard where the pool and jacuzzi were. Mathew and Conan were walking next to both of my sides.

"You know, you look pretty cool," I heard Mathew whisper to me.

"Thanks," I said, feeling a little flustered.

I started to blush. I was thankful inside of myself that Mathew gave me that compliment, but there was a small thing that bothered me a little: I was wearing a bathing suit of all outfits. He thought I looked pretty because I _really_ _was_ wearing a bathing suit, or I was wearing something red and I had no idea that it was Mathew's favorite color until I found out at the beach. I wanted to ask him that, but I also didn't want to start any bad karma with Mathew, especially if we've only been friends for a good 4 hours or so. I just remained silent for now, assuming that Mathew thought I looked pretty because I was wearing something red, but I thought I might ask him later just to be sure. For the time remaining, all I could really do was just forget about it and just have some fun.

"Come on, Rach," I heard Serena say.

I looked around the pool edges and realized that the only one near the water was _me_. I looked over my shoulder and like I figured, Serena was right behind me, like she wanted to push me in as a playful joke.

"What are you waiting for, girl?" Serena asked.

"N-N-Nothing, I just had a thought you might play a joke on me and push me in," I answered.

"Oh, of course not," Serena said to me.

"I wouldn't play a joke on one of my three best friends and push you in."

I looked a little stumped as I turned my back, ready to jump in and have some fun. But, then I heard her say something else.

"Or maybe I would."

Serena pushed me in the back. I lost my balance and fell in. She couldn't quit laughing, while Conan and Mathew were trying to hold back their laughter. Luckily for them, I noticed Conan and Mathew trying their hardest to hold themselves back from cracking up like how Serena constantly was.

"Geez, Rach, for a stunning cutie like you who's good at karate, you sure are easy to play a trick on," Serena said while still busting out laughing.

I was feeling pretty steamed, but on the other hand, it was a little funny. Even though it was funny, I wanted to give Serena payback, as well as a taste of her own medicine.

_Oh yeah, Serena? Two can play at this game!_ I thought as I climbed out.

"You're right, Serena," I said, having a sly look on my face.

"I am easy to play a trick on... _and so are you!_"

Payback sure felt sweet. I pushed Serena from her back, she lost her own balance, and fell into the pool.

"Hey, Rachel!! What in the world was _that_ for?" Serena asked, looking really steamed.

"Does the word 'payback' ring a bell?" I asked her.

"Come on, Rach, it was just a little joke," Serena said to me.

"I know, Serena," I said, jumping back in.

"But you know that if you do something to someone, they're gonna get you."

I called the boys to jump in and join us. Mathew and Conan did just that. Now all 4 of us were soaked from our hair to our feet.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

We all had so much fun playfully splashing one another and jumping from the diving board. While we splashed each other, I only splashed Rachel a couple of times. I started to really like her a lot, but seeing as she was already taken, it was basically just as a good friend, though I did think of her as a best friend.

"Hey, Rachel," Serena said to her.

"What is it, Serena?" Rachel asked.

"You guys wanna stay for dinner?" Serena offered.

"Let me ask my dad first," Rachel said.

I noticed she started to climb out.

"Where are you going, Rachel?" I asked.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I'm gonna call my dad," I answered.

"Serena offered us to stay for dinner, so I gotta call Dad to see if it'd be okay with him."

I dried myself off with my beach towel, making sure that I wouldn't drip any water from my body or my bathing suit on the floor. I stepped into Serena's villa to find Angie and ask if I could use the phone. I found her in one of the bedrooms fixing up a bedsheet on the bed that was inside. The room that she was in turned out to be Serena's bedroom. Angie looked up from what she was doing and noticed it was just me, swimsuit on and all.

"Oh, Rachel, what are you doing here?" Angie asked.

"Sorry to bother you, Angie," I started to say.

"I was just wondering if I could use the phone to call my dad."

"Of course, Rachel," Angie answered.

"The phone's in the kitchen. And by the way, you weren't bothering me at all."

"Thanks," I said.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, where Angie said the phone was. Sure enough, it was there, next to the refrigerator. I grabbed the receiver and punched in the number to Dad's detective agency... and my home. I heard a ringing sound two times before I eventually heard Dad's voice.

"Hello, Moore Detective Agency?" Dad said over the line.

"Hello, Dad?" I said over the other line.

"Rachel, are you and Conan still at the beach?" Dad asked me.

"No, Serena invited us over for a stay at her villa, which was a few blocks away from the beach and she asked me if I'd like to stay for dinner. I thought I might call you to ask if it was alright with you, because I really want to," I explained.

"Sure, it's perfectly fine with me, Rachel," Dad said.

"Just have fun, sweetheart."

I was relieved to hear Dad let me stay at Serena's villa for dinner. Before I could thank him, I heard him say something else to me.

"You know, Rachel, I think the time is right for you to start your normal life, even if you're still 17," Dad said to me.

I was surprised. And most importantly, Dad was right. I'm no longer a young girl. I'm grown up, halfway done with high school, and I'm close to adulthood. I knew I'd still live with Dad, until I decided it was time for me to marry someone, even if it was a long ways away.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

"You're welcome, Rachel," Dad said back to me.

"I'll walk home when I'm ready to leave," I said.

"Okay, hon, have fun now," Dad said to me.

"I will, thanks, Dad," I said, happier than ever.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Bye," Dad said over the line.

"Bye, Dad. Love you," I said and hung up.

Dad hung up on the other line as well. I didn't notice Angie had just come in the kitchen a while ago. I thanked Angie for letting me use the phone, then rejoined Serena, Conan and Mathew outside in the pool.

"Rachel, there you are," Serena said.

"We were about to step out and go in, and then you come out in the nick of time."

I jumped back in and we all continued our fun.

(End of chapter 4 and Rachel's P.O.V.)

(Okay, that's a wrap. Hope you all liked it. I personally did. Leave me a lot of reviews, okay?)


	7. A Little More Fun

(Okay, here we go with chapter 7 of "Good Friends". Thanks to **The Time Traveler** for chapter 6. Hopefully some more will review.)

Copyright 2006

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"By the way, Serena," I started to say to her.

"My dad said it's fine with him if I'd stay for dinner."

"Great," Serena said, excited.

I looked over and noticed Mathew talking with Conan. Seeing the two of them talking with each other put a smile on my face and in my heart for sure. I decided to swim over and join them in their conversation.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You, actually," Mathew spoke up.

"Uh-huh," Conan agreed.

"Mmm? Me?" I asked.

"Yep," Mathew answered.

"Not any bad stuff, just how well Conan here knows you."

"Oh, he knows me pretty well," I said to Mathew.

He knew I wasn't kidding.

"He's like some sort of body magnet around me," I said to Mathew.

"Body magnet?" Mathew said.

"Yeah, Jimmy's kind of like that... before he disappeared," I explained.

"What if Conan really _is_ Kudo?" Mathew asked me.

"Heh, don't count on it," I said, frowning a little.

"I actually _thought_ Conan was Jimmy, that is until he called me up on the phone."

"How often does he call you?" Mathew asked me.

"Rarely," I answered.

"He laughs when I worry, never asks how I'm doing, and only talks about Sherlock Holmes and himself."

"Yet you still miss him?" Mathew asked.

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

"Not the kind of particular boyfriend, but hey, don't you kind of 'expect' that since he is a detective himself -- the best detective in the East," Mathew said.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Heard about him in the taxi I took to find my apartment," Mathew answered.

"Anyway, yeah I sort of expect it when he calls, but I always hope that he asks me how I'm doing or talks just for a few seconds about me, like how you did about my hair and also how I look," I answered.

Conan had took a listen of what I said. Meanwhile, Serena had climbed out of the pool.

"I'm heading inside, guys," She said to us.

"Wait for us," I said as Mathew, Conan and I climbed out.

"Yeah, don't run off and leave us by ourselves in an instant!" Mathew said.

As I grabbed my towel to dry off, I tapped Mathew on his shoulder one more time.

"Hey, after we change," I whispered in his ear.

"meet me in one of the rooms that Angie was in when I stepped in to ask her where the phone was. I just wanna have a little private talk with you."

Mathew agreed as he dried off himself. I just wanted to have a talk with him -- just the two of us.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

We each changed in the bathroom one at a time. The first to step in was Serena, then Conan, Rachel, and finally, myself. Once again, Rachel, Conan and I were wearing our same outfits when we went to the beach earlier today. Serena was wearing her light blue sweater and white skirt.

"Angie should be almost done with dinner," Serena said to us.

"For now, I guess we can just hang out until she's done."

I could feel Rachel pulling my arm. I still remembered she wanted to have a private talk with me.

"Where are you going, Rachel?" Conan asked.

"I just wanna have a private talk with Mathew," Rachel answered.

"Okay," Serena said, looking a little puzzled.

Rachel gently pulled my arm and she pulled me into the same room that Angie was in earlier today, which as Rachel knew was Serena's room.

"Alright, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her when we sat down on our knees on the floor.

End of chapter 7

(Okay, that'll do it. I think the next one will be the final chapter, assuming that I get at least one more review from someone. Hope you enjoy it.)


	8. A Private Talk

(Okay, this _might_ be the final chapter of "Good Friends?", but there's an outside chance that I might make one more. Thanks to **Silent Slayer 2000** for reviewing this story as well.)

Copyright 2006

Rachel and I sat down on the floor in Serena's room.

"I wanted to talk to you about before we were about to go outside in Serena's pool," Rachel said to me.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"All I said was that you looked pretty cool."

"Yeah, I know that," Rachel answered.

"I've been thinking about that a little bit and there was something that bothered me."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Of all outfits, I was wearing a bathing suit and I was wondering if it was because I really was wearing a bathing suit, or if it was just that I was wearing something that was red -- which as I found out was your favorite color as you said when we were at the beach," Rachel explained.

"I wanted to ask you that, but I didn't want to start anything bad with you."

"Why would you think that you'd start any bad karma with me?" I said.

"If you had just asked me that, I would've answered you... of course I'd feel a little embarrassed if you asked me that when we were around Conan and Serena."

"So, what is your answer to what I asked you?" Rachel asked.

"It's that you were wearing my favorite color; I could care less about the article of clothing -- as long as it's not any underwear or anything," I answered.

Rachel felt better about it.

"So, you couldn't care less if I was wearing a bathing suit?" She asked me.

"For sure," I answered.

"I couldn't care less about the outfit, even if a bathing suit was pretty cool, but that's one outfit I might have to count my lucky stars for that. I wouldn't want to embarrass any girl if I said 'you really were wearing a bathing suit'. Besides, I have a thing for girls that I consider 'my type' and you're one of those girls -- but you're already taken."

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"How am I 'your type'?"

"Well, let's just put it this way," I started to say.

"Girls that I consider 'my type' are those that have long hair, a sweet attitude, and dresses nice -- not show a lot of skin, and you fall into all three categories -- but of course, to me, the only bad thing is that you're taken with someone, but hey, whatever, I didn't know you were taken until you said that Kudo was still in your thoughts sometimes."

"Does that mean you have a soft spot for me?" Rachel said.

"Well... theoretically, yeah," I answered.

"But of course, it's just as a good friend; If I did have an extreme soft spot for you, I'd be trying everything I knew to win you over if you weren't taken -- but this isn't gonna happen since you're taken."

"Glad you see that," Rachel said to me.

"Sometimes it's been pretty stressful with Jimmy missing."

I thought of something.

"Rachel, let me ask you something funny," I said.

"Sure, what is that?" Rachel said, looking at me.

"Since Kudo's missing for who know's how long, what if _I_ found him for you?" I said.

"You? Find Jimmy for me?" Rachel said.

"If you _wanted_ to try find him for me, I'd really hope you'd do."

"I said 'what if'," I pointed out.

"I know," Rachel said.

"But if you _did_ find Jimmy for me, I'd feel ecstatic, I'd save his explanation for disappearing from me, just be glad that he's come back to me, but I'd show some equal appreciation to you."

"What do you mean 'equal appreciation'?" I asked, looking pretty confused.

"Well, think of this way," Rachel explained.

"I'd feel super happy that Jimmy had come back to me, but anyway, when I say 'equal appreciation', I say it like how Jimmy took me to Tropical Land if I won the Beika City Karate Tournament -- which I did, but Jimmy's always been there for me... until after he disappeared, which has been my appreciation for Jimmy; so, my appreciation for you finding him for me would be a giant hug from me, plus _this_."

She moved her head close to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I felt pretty stunned after that. That kiss she gave me was the "this" she was referring to.

"Is that what you meant when you said 'this'?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel answered.

"But I'd kiss you on the cheek -- maybe the lips instead of the forehead. But, I kissed you on the forehead seeing as this was just a little sample of how grateful I'd be if you _actually_ _did_ find Jimmy for me."

"Ahh, I see," I said.

"You know something, Rachel, I feel like we're seriously getting along real well with each other."

"Yeah, me too," Rachel agreed.

"Normally, if a boy and a girl get along with each other, they'd eventually become a couple, but seeing as I'm taken, that isn't gonna happen this time."

"But hey, at least we're best friends out of all this," I said.

"Mm-hmm, I was just gonna say that," Rachel said to me.

"Did I mention that most of my friends back in the states are girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, you said that when we were at the beach," Rachel answered.

"Oh, well I know I didn't mention this thing about girls," I said.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"I've got a lot of respect for girls -- especially you because you've got one famous dad, that's for sure," I answered.

"How much respect?" Rachel asked, looking curious.

"Well, this ought to surprise you: I wouldn't insult any girl if someone paid me a hundred grand... unless that particular girl was a total nuisance," I answered.

Rachel was left with a dropped jaw. She didn't think I had _that_ much respect for girls like her. I had a feeling that when I said 'that particular girl', I wasn't referring to her at all.

"So, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked Rachel.

"Mm-hmm, pretty much," Rachel answered.

We put each other's arms around each other's shoulders and embracing each other with our sides.

"I have a feeling we're gonna have a super long friendship, Rach," I said.

"You can count on it," Rachel answered.

End of chapter 8.

(Okay, that'll pretty much do it. Hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope I'll get some more reviews from other members, especially for "Note to Lunch".)


	9. Dinner and a Walk Home

(Okay, I found some time to update "Good Friends?" and this will be my first update of the brand new year of 2007!! Happy new year, everyone!! This might be pretty short, but hey whatever. I hope you all liked this, especially "Note to Lunch". Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing.)

Rachel opened the door and we both stepped out of the room. We were just in time for dinner prepared by Angie Sebastian herself. This would be my first time sampling someone else's cooking, not that it was a bad thing for me.

"This is some pretty great cooking," I commented after tasting Angie's food.

"Thank you, Mathew," Angie said.

"Rachel's a pretty good cook herself," Conan pointed out.

"No way!" I said.

"Conan's right, Mathew," Rachel said to me.

"I'm a huge help around my dad's agency -- even if all my dad does is go crazy over pop star, Yoko Okino. Beer cans all over his desk, he's even got a poster of her up on the wall!"

"I heard about her," I said.

"Boy is she _good_!! Wasn't she one of your dad's customers?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rachel asked.

"Lucky guess I suppose," I said.

"So, Mathew," Serena spoke up.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from the states, actually," I said.

"Oh? The states?" Angie said, a little confused.

"Yep, the U.S. or United States," Rachel spoke up, clarifying some stuff for me.

"He said he's the best detective _in_ the states, or actually, his _home_ state -- Hawaii."

"Thanks for clarifying, Rachel," I said to her, pretty grateful.

"How good a detective are you?" Conan asked me.

"Well, I'm actually pretty sharp, like how I am at 'Wheel of Fortune' or 'Hangman'," I answered.

"But the last couple of cases, I've been having a little bit of strokes of bad luck -- I've been able to figure out how it was done, but I couldn't figure out who did it. The first time was reasonable because all 5 suspects didn't do a certain hobby themselves all their lives -- the 2nd time, I just don't know what happened -- I just couldn't piece anything together, but the third time out, I had a point to prove and I did it -- conquering those demons I had, and I don't think I still have them."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I was greatly surprised. Compared to my dad, Mathew would probably whoop him in about twenty minutes tops if he was lucky enough if there were a lot of clues found. When we had our little private talk upstairs, I kind of wondered if he liked me a lot after splashing me only two times when we were playing in Serena's swimming pool, and commenting me on my hair and my outfit. I kind of liked him a lot myself.

_Wow_, I thought.

_He acts like the Jimmy I really want when he's away from all of his cases._

I looked out the window by the pool and noticed the sunset. It was wonderful. Before Jimmy disappeared from me, I remembered all the times we gazed at the stars outside at night; Occassionally, if we were in the right spot, we would watch the sun set into the ocean. It had been awhile since I saw the sunset. I was too tired most of the time to watch the sun rise into the sky from the balcony at my house.

"I think I'd better head home," I said to Serena as I grabbed my bathing suit, towel, sunscreen and the rest of my stuff.

I took the boys with me and left outside the front door. We gave Serena and Angie our good-byes. I gave Serena a hug and that I'd see her in school on Monday. Mathew even gave her a hug and kiss, especially since that's what most girls and guys do when they leave each other, even if it was the first time they'd met.

"So, how'd you like Serena?" I asked Mathew while we all walked home together.

"She's not bad -- I'm surprised that her family's rich," Mathew answered.

"She can be pretty stuck up because she's spoiled," I said to her.

"She's even a pain around Conan, but at least we're friends out of this."

"How do you know her?" Mathew asked me.

"I've known her since we were little kids," I answered.

"I see," Mathew said.

"I've been friends with a few girls myself since me and them were in early grade school."

"No kidding," I said.

"How much?"

"Well, if I had to guess I'd say... about 4 or 5," Mathew answered.

"Wow, popular with the girls?" I asked.

"You could say that," Mathew said, a little flushed.

"Mind if I drop you off?" I asked him.

"No, not at all," Mathew answered.

We continued chatting with each other while walking back to our homes. We both reached them about 30 minutes later.

"Same thing tomorrow?" I asked Mathew.

"Sure, why not," Mathew agreed.

I gave Mathew my home number and my cell number and he gave me his own number for his cell phone. Before I walked across the street to my own home, we both embraced each other.

"See you later," I said.

"Bye, nice meeting you, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Nice meeting you too, Mathew," I said back to him.

Mathew even gave Conan a high-five and right after that, we both walked our separate ways -- me to my home, and Mathew to his apartment. Of course, Conan went with me as well.

End of chapter 9.

(Okay, that'll do it. Hope you enjoyed this. Leave those reviews, and I hope I'll get some more.)


	10. 2nd Day of Hanging Out

(Okay, here's chapter 10 of "Good Friends?" It's been awhile since I tended to this story. Maybe the next time I update this story, it'll be the last chapter. Hope you all will enjoy this. Thanks to **inu16kags** and **Eulene** for reviewing. Hope I'll get a lot more from others.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Tomorrow had finally come. I was laying in bed sound asleep, dreaming of that day that Jimmy would come back to me. Would that day ever come in real life? I hoped so. The sun was shining brightly in the sky once again. Its light was shining into my room from the glass on the sliding door to my balcony and on myself. I yawned, stretched, and sat up on my bed. I looked at my clock and it was just a few minutes after 8 a.m.

"Maybe it's a little early for me to get Mathew," I said to myself as I started fixing my bedsheets.

"Knowing him, he's probably still asleep."

I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Right when I finished, I took a sip of water, gurgled it in my mouth, and spit it out. Next, I turned on the water from the sink, cupped my hands together, put them underneath the water, and splashed it all over my face.

"Maybe when it gets close to 9, I'll go and get Mathew," I said to myself as I headed downstairs to make my breakfast.

I ate a small breakfast and while I was eating, I noticed Conan coming downstairs still in his bright green sleepclothes. Like Conan, I was also still in my light red sleepclothes.

"Morning, Conan," I cheerfully said.

"Morning, Rachel," Conan said back to me.

"Up for the beach again?" I asked.

"Sounds good," Conan agreed.

There was no question that Mathew and I were going to the beach again, but I asked Conan if he wanted to tag along with us since he always goes with me practically everywhere I go. I wasn't seeing Mathew, especially since he knows I'm taken with Jimmy. We were just best friends after all. In the meanwhile, I had just finished my breakfast. I went back upstairs to my room and grabbed my same red bathing suit.

"He likes red, I like red, so why don't I wear my red swimsuit again," I said.

I stepped back into the bathroom and changed to my red bathing suit. I grabbed my sunscreen, my change of clothes, beach towel and my hat. Like yesterday, I placed them all in my bag. I looked at my wristwatch and it was only 8:45 a.m.

"Hey, Conan," I called.

"You almost finished? I'm ready to go and get Mathew."

"Yep," Conan answered.

I knew that there was no need to rush Conan. I had all the time in the world, but the faster he moved, the more time we could most likely spend at the beach today. I wanted to at least leave to get Mathew by 9 a.m. I looked down at my bathing suit. I decided to put on my change of clothes since I wasn't going into any water for the time being. I decided to wait downstairs for Conan to finish his breakfast and change his clothes. That's when I noticed Dad.

"Rachel, you heading to the beach again?" Dad asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

"I'm waiting for Conan."

"Are you going with that friend of yours?" Dad asked.

"If you mean Mathew, yeah," I replied.

"Well, okay," Dad said to me.

"Dad," I said to him.

"Relax, will you? Mathew may be from the states, but he's got a lot of respect for girls. He's a sweet guy."

"Okay, Rachel," Dad said to me.

"I believe you."

In the meantime, Conan had came downstairs wearing his swimshorts. I waved good-bye to Dad, took Conan with me and we went to get Mathew. I knocked on his apartment front door and there he stood, all dressed to go.

"Looks like you're ready to go," I said.

"Yep," Mathew answered.

"I've been all set since about 8:15 this morning."

The three of us walked to the beach together. Even if Mathew did act like the Jimmy I really wanted when he's away from his cases, and even if he liked me a lot, we wouldn't be a couple at all. We would just stay as friends. I did want him to meet Jimmy if he came back. I'm not really sure what makes me so attractive to him, but then I thought about the three things he said he judges a girl by (outfit, attitude, and hairstyle). Maybe it was my long brown hair, my sweet attitude around people, and whatever clothes I wore that attracted him.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

Is it just the three of us, or is Serena coming as well?" I asked Rachel.

"Just the three of us," Rachel answered.

"But I might call Serena again if you really wanna see her."

"Nah, that's alright," I answered.

I was a little bummed, but I had a strange feeling that Rachel might say that it was only going to be the three of us. The thing was, I liked both girls, but I liked Rachel a little bit more than Serena. But the only bad thing about liking Rachel was that she was already taken, but I would still be friends with her, Serena and Conan.

"Well, we're here," Rachel said after about 20 minutes had passed.

The skies were crystal clear once again for a 2nd beach day in a row. Only this time, Serena wasn't going to be around... maybe.

End of chapter 10

(Okay, that's gonna do it. Hope you all enjoyed this. I hope I can get more reviews from people. Plus I hope someone will review my latest chapter for "Note to Lunch". I updated it about last week and nobody had the nerve to review. Hope someone will. Take care everyone. One more thing: I won't update "Note to Lunch" until at least one person reviews -- anonymous or signed, I don't care. I want at least one so I can continue it.)


	11. On the Beach Again

(Okay, this might be the last chapter of "Good Friends?" so sit back and enjoy. Thanks to **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. If I decide to make the story a little more longer, then I might make one or two chapters after this, but I'm not sure. One thing I do know for sure: this story will continue on.)

Conan, Rachel and I had set our towels down on the sand and were already sitting on them. Rachel was sitting in between Conan and me. I was on Rachel's left side, and Conan was on her right. I took a glance at Rachel and she looked really cool. She wore her yellow short-sleeved tanktop and navy blue shorts. Rachel took a glance at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her. We were only friends, even if we liked each other a lot.

"When did you wake up this morning, Mathew?" Rachel asked me.

"Just before eight," I answered.

"Funny thing," Rachel said to me, chuckling a little.

"I woke up about the same time as you."

I was surprised. We had both woke up at the same times.

"Another perfect day for the beach," Rachel said, looking onward to the shores.

"Friday night's news said that the weekend weather was going to be perfect, and they couldn't be more right."

She was right about that for sure. Birds were flying through the sky, and there were absolutely no gray clouds in the sky.

"Say, Rachel," I said to her.

"How many times have you been to Serena's villas?"

"Plenty of times," Rachel answered.

"I think everytime I come, she always talks about boys 24/7; I see her in school most of the time, but occasionally, she invites me over for a whole weekend, and I always bring Conan along with me."

"I don't know why but she's never thrilled to see me along with Rachel," Conan said.

"I think it's probably because she wants to see me bring Jimmy along instead of Conan," Rachel assumed.

"That's possible," I agreed.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"You know what I think is possible?" I said to Mathew.

"What's that?" Mathew asked, looking stumped.

"I think it's possible that you wanna see her," I answered.

"You're kidding, right?" Mathew said, dropping his jaw and blushing a little.

"Nope," I answered, giving Mathew a smug look.

"Come on, Mathew, admit it. You _like_ Serena, don't you?"

I gently hit him with my elbow, trying to get him to spill the beans. While I waited for him to say something, I felt a little hot. So, I began to undress, reducing myself to my red bathing suit. I put some sunscreen on my body and even offered some to the boys. They both accepted the sunscreen.

"Alright, yes I like her," Mathew confessed.

"But I like you a little bit more, but unfortunately for me, you're taken. Besides, I don't know if she'd even want to go with me anyway. Knowing Serena, she'll probably never let me live down the fact that I'm skinny."

"She might not, but you never know," Conan said.

"He's got a point, Mathew," I said, agreeing with Conan.

"You never know unless you give it a try. I can call her for you if you really wanna see her."

"I know you wanna see Serena," Conan said, pressuring Mathew a little.

I gave Mathew an elbow because I knew he wanted to see her... or did he? But then, I thought about something.

"You know, Mathew," I said to him.

"Think of it this way: I'm taken with Jimmy, and Serena's not taken with anyone. She's always boy-crazy, and you've got an outside chance of winning her heart. And another thing, you've got nothing to lose anyway, Mathew."

I thought it was a try worth taking. Mathew did have nothing to lose, even if Serena turned him down. If she did, I'd comfort him until he felt better.

"Hey, Mathew," I said to him.

"Do you consider a girl like Serena to be 'your type', like how you consider me to be 'your type'?"

"Well," Mathew said.

"She does look kind of cool, even if she's spoiled."

I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag and turned it on. From my perspective, I could tell that Mathew wanted to see Serena. Maybe he sort of had a _crush_ on her.

"You know what?" I said to Mathew.

"I'm gonna call her up. I was right, you _do_ want to see Serena."

"No, that's alright, Rachel," Mathew said to me, trying to get me to not call Serena.

I pressed the buttons until Serena's full name was highlighted on my contact list. I pressed the "call" button and heard the phone ringing.

(Angie's P.O.V.)

I was inside the kitchen washing dishes from Serena's breakfast and my breakfast. Suddenly, I heard the phone ring.

(Quick A/n: I forgot to mention in about chapter 6 that the phone in Serena's villa is cordless.)

"Now who could that be?" I asked myself.

I dried my hands off and picked up the phone after it rang for the 3rd time.

"Hello?" I said, holding it to my left ear.

"Hi, Angie, it's Rachel," Rachel said over the other line.

"Oh hi, Rachel," I greeted, smiling.

"Can I speak to Serena please?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, hold on a minute," I said as I took the phone.

I left the kitchen and went to get Serena. I found her in the living room lounging in front of the TV. She wore her light blue sweater and white skirt. As usual, she had her headband in her hair.

"Serena," I called.

"Yeah, what is it, sis?" Serena said, looking at me.

"Rachel's on the phone. She wants to talk to you," I said to her.

I handed Serena the phone and she put it to her ear.

(Serena' P.O.V.)

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Serena," Rachel said over the line.

"Oh hi, Rachel," I said, delighted.

"So, what's up, girlfriend?"

"You know Mathew, the guy you met yesterday?" Rachel asked me.

"Mm-hmm, what about him?" I asked.

"You know what? He wants to see you, Serena," Rachel said to me.

"He WHAT?!" I said, shocked.

My jaw dropped. I didn't think he'd want to see _me_!

"Are you serious, Rachel?" I asked.

"He _wants_ to see me?"

"He does, Serena," Rachel said.

"You better get your butt over here. Mathew's waiting for you."

"Yeah, right," I said, not believing her.

"I don't wanna see _him_."

"I'm not lying to you, Serena," Rachel said.

"And you _should_ come."

"No way, no how," I said, frowning.

"You know, Serena," Rachel said.

"Beggars can't be choosers. You always talk about boys everytime _I'm_ invited over to your villa. Think about it, Serena: I'm taken with Jimmy, and you're not taken with anyone, now why don't you just come."

I sighed and agreed to come.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"At the beach with the boys," Rachel answered.

"Conan's with me as well."

"Okay, I'll be right there," I said.

"Okay, bye," Rachel said and hung up.

"Bye," I said and hung up as well.

"So, what did Rachel say?" Angie asked me.

"Okay, you remember Rachel's other friend, Mathew?" I said.

"Mm-hmm," Angie said, nodding her head.

"He wants to see me!!" I said.

"How sweet," Angie said.

"I can't imagine Mathew wanting to see me!" I said.

"Okay, have fun, Serena," Angie said to me.

"See ya later, sis," I said.

I went up to my room to change to my bathing suit. I ended up wearing my same two-piece green swimsuit. I grabbed my beach things and left the villa.

(Back to Rachel's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, back at the beach, I had just finished my call and put my cell phone away in my bag.

"You can thank me anytime, Mathew," I said to him.

"Thanks," Mathew said.

I saw his face turn red. I had got Serena to come down so he could see her.

End of chapter 11

(Okay, I'm gonna stop right there. Hope you enjoyed this. If this made you laugh, let me know. Hope it did. Now, leave those reviews.)


	12. Serena's Arrival

(Okay, here's the next chapter for "Good Friends?" Thanks to **Ivory Petals**, **aNonymous**, and **Silent Slayer 2000** for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and I hope I'll get a review from **Detective Conan Addict** soon.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, I was looking onward to the shores again. I noticed lots of people walking. I remembered yesterday that Conan had noticed Amy, George and Mitch, but I highly doubted they'd be at the beach again. I looked over at Mathew and he was sitting in a very weird position. His hands were tied over the middle of his legs, and he was hanging his head into his lap with his neck resting against his knees.

_Wow, talk about flexible,_ I thought.

"Conan, look at the way Mathew's sitting," I said to him.

Conan took a look at Mathew's posture and he was shocked.

(Jimmy thinking) _Man, how does he sit like that? This guy has a lot of flexibility._

"Mathew, doesn't sitting like that hurt your neck?" I asked him.

"A little bit, but not really," Mathew answered when he looked at me.

"That is some flexibility you have there if you can sit like that," Conan commented.

"Yeah, thanks," Mathew said.

"I sometimes think that I have the flexibility of a snake."

Meanwhile, I looked over my shoulder and saw Serena walking towards us.

"Oh, Serena's here, Mathew," I said to him.

I noticed his jaw dropped a little, his eyebrows were raised and he was sitting still like he was frozen. I stood on my feet and went over to where Serena was. I noticed her in her same green two-piece swimsuit.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Serena," Rachel greeted.

"Hiya, Rachel," I greeted back, hugging her.

"Mathew's over with me and Conan," Rachel said to me.

"I wonder why he's interested in me," I said.

"Rachel, I thought he was interested in _you_."

"Yeah, but after he found out that I'm taken, he's sort of getting a thing for you," Rachel explained.

"Did you want me to come just for me to expand my horizons on boys?" I asked.

"Sort of, but I really wanted you to come so you can try talk to him," Rachel answered.

"Besides, Mathew and I get along real well with each other and we always end up talking to each other a lot about certain things. We even talked with each other the whole time when I took the boys home with me last night."

"What does he think of me?" I asked.

"He thinks you're pretty cool, even if you're spoiled," Rachel answered.

"Come on, I'll take you to him."

Rachel grabbed my arm and ran over to where the boys were. She tapped Mathew on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mathew," I greeted.

(End Serena's P.O.V.)

"Hello, how's it going?" I said, nervously waving my hand at her.

"Not bad," Serena answered.

"Rachel told me that you're interested in me. Is that true?"

"It's true," I heard Rachel say.

"He even confessed to me saying that he likes you, but he didn't know if you'd want to go with him because he thought you would never let him live down the fact that he's skinny."

"Maybe," Serena said.

She set her towel down on the sand and sat down next to me.

"I thought you were interested in Rachel," Serena said to me.

"I am, but hey, she's taken, you're not," I answered.

"Do you just like me because I'm born to a rich family?" Serena asked.

"No, like Rachel, you're pretty yourself," I answered.

"Come on, Conan," We both heard Rachel say.

"Let's go take a swim. I think we should leave those two alone so they can talk to each other."

"Yeah, hope it works out," Conan said as he went with Rachel into the ocean.

Serena and I were left alone. Four towels were set down next to one another, but only two of them were vacant. Of course, they were Conan's towel and Rachel's towel. I could tell which one was Rachel's because she had left her bag on the towel that was next to me; of course when she was here earlier, Rachel had sat in between me and Conan.

"So, Rachel tells me you're boy-crazy," I said to her.

"Yep," Serena answered.

"But just because I'm boy-crazy and single, doesn't mean you can just say 'hey, I wanna be your guy'."

"Yeah, I know," I answered.

"Besides, I still think you're pretty yourself."

"Well, thanks," Serena said to me.

"But, you know, you're definitely not the dream guy I had in mind, but Rachel told me that beggars can't be choosers, and she's right. So, I suppose I'll go with you."

I felt ecstatic inside of myself, but I tried to contain myself.

"Thanks a bunch, Serena," I said.

"No problem," Serena said back, and wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Normally I would look for someone else, but since you're showing an interest in me, this is basically an opportunity of a lifetime for me, so I should take it while I can."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Conan and I were still having a ton of fun swimming in the wide ocean. Conan was having a lot of fun on his floatie and I was having a lot of fun myself just swimming to my heart's content. I was drenched in water from head to toe. My long, brown hair was totally soaked from swimming underwater, my bathing suit was soaked from the top straps to the bottom, and my entire body was wetter than ever. Water was running down my arms, my face, and dripping from my wet hair.

"Hey, Rachel," Conan said to me.

"Do you think Mathew and Serena are getting along with each other?"

"Oh, I'm sure they are, Conan," I answered.

"I can see them from where I'm standing right now."

I really could see those two looking at each other, despite the fact that Conan and I had gone about waist-deep into the water, at least from my height. If those two had become a couple, then both me and Serena would be taken -- me with Jimmy, and Mathew with Serena, assuming that it worked out.

"I hope it'll work out between the two of them," I said.

I thought about checking on them, but I decided not to because I didn't want to interrupt them if they were in the middle of something. I turned to Conan.

"Conan, do you think that Serena and Mathew make a pretty good couple?" I asked.

"I would say so," Conan answered.

"What about you, Rachel?"

"I think so too," I replied.

I took a look over my shoulder and the sun was still out. I looked at my watch and it was 12:30 p.m. I thought about having one more swim before I decided to come in and eat something.

"Another swim, Conan?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Conan replied.

Conan stayed on his floatie and started to have some fun of his own once again. I took a few steps back, got a running start, held my breath, and dove underwater once again.

_I hope those two come in and join us soon,_ I thought when I surfaced.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

I didn't think Serena would actually _want_ me. She was right about one thing: being boy-crazy all the time Rachel ever came over, my interest in her was an opportunity of a lifetime for her to actually score a guy of her own. I noticed her stand up on her feet.

"So, Mathew," She said to me.

"Should the two of us join Rachel and Conan before they come out?"

"For sure," I agreed.

Serena held out her hand to help me up, even if I could get up on my own. When I was on both of my feet, I tried to let go of Serena's hand, but she kept a firm grip on my hand. Her hand felt relatively warm.

"Um, Serena," I said to her.

"You gonna let go of my hand now?"

"Why?" Serena asked me.

"You and I are a couple now."

"Because I thought you were just gonna help me up," I answered, blushing in embarrassment.

I noticed Serena blushing as well, but she let go of my hand while smiling sheepishly at me. I could tell that she was interested in me as well.

"Let's go join Rachel and Conan," We both said at the same time.

Serena and I took to the water to join Conan and Rachel.

"Well, looks like it worked out," Rachel said when we caught up to her.

"You bet it did, Rach," Serena agreed.

"Serena, I'm glad you expanded your horizons and decided come and talk to Mathew," Rachel said to her.

"Hey, opportunity of a lifetime for myself," Serena said, making it look like no big deal.

"I had to take it while I could."

End of chapter 12

(Okay, that'll do it. I might make one, two, maybe three more chapters after this. I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, I'm pumped. I also hope you'll check out my latest chapter to "Note to Lunch".)


	13. Fun on the Beach Again

(Alright, here's the next chapter of "Good Friends?" Thanks to **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**, **Shirafor**, and **proffesional** for reviewing. For now, hope you enjoy this chapter.)

The four of us continued swimming to our hearts' contents. I could tell that Rachel was happy with Serena for expanding her horizons on boys and seeing me. Now both of the girls that I hung out with were taken; Rachel with Kudo, and Serena with me.

"I think we should go in and eat something," Rachel said, holding her stomach.

"I'm _so_ hungry. What about you, Conan?"

"I could go for something to eat," Conan agreed.

"What about you two?" Rachel asked me and Serena.

"Sure, why not," Serena answered.

"I am starving," I agreed.

The four of us waded out of the ocean and dried ourselves off with our towels. The girls decided to go by themselves to get us some food. Conan and I were left alone.

"So, what's with the sudden interest in Serena?" Conan asked me.

"I don't know," I answered.

"She just looks pretty, and she's single."

"I thought you were interested in Rachel," Conan said to me.

"Yeah, I still am, but seeing as she's taken, I got no choice but to accept that fact, and I've accepted it pretty well," I answered.

"I thought you said that school was more important to you than girls," Conan said.

"Yeah, well, some guys gotta have a craze for girls every now and then," I answered.

"I took high school real serious, and it paid off for my senior year. I ended up with 5 A's and a lonely B for 4th quarter."

"Hey, boys," I heard Rachel call.

"We're back," Serena finished for Rachel.

They were back with hamburgers and napkins.

"You know what's kind of funny?" I said to the girls.

"What's that?" Rachel asked me.

"Serena, you remember yesterday when you said that I was pretty skinny?" I said to her.

"Yeah why?" Serena asked, looking confused.

"You know, my aunty once said to me, 'I would love to have some of this kid's metabolism'," I answered.

"Why would your aunty want some of your metabolism?" Serena asked me.

"Because my diet is just all-protein stuff -- meat, pasta, chips, etc." I answered.

"How is that funny?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I just found it funny," I answered.

We continued to enjoy our food. Conan was the first to finish, then Rachel, myself, and Serena was last.

"You know, Conan," I said to him.

"When I was your age, I was always the first one done with my food."

"Fast, huh?" Rachel said to me.

"Yep, but not anymore," I said.

We still sat on our towels while our food settled in our stomachs and digested. While we waited, I put my arm around Serena's shoulder. Rachel continued to look onward to the shores. Serena did the same thing to me. It was pretty much appropriate for the two of us since we were a couple now. We looked at each other, smiling ear to ear.

"Serena, I'm happy you decided to see Mathew," Rachel said to her best friend.

"See what happened? Mathew was showing an interest in you, and now _you're_ interested in him, too."

"Yeah, I just couldn't pass up an opportunity of a lifetime if someone was showing an interest in me," Serena replied.

She put on her sunglasses and lay down on her towel, starting to sunbathe. I noticed Rachel doing the same thing as Serena, only she didn't have a pair of sunglasses with her.

"Aahhh, this sun feels good," Serena said.

For myself, I felt like I hit the jackpot. I was sitting in between two girls -- a sweet one (Rachel) and a rich one (Serena). I liked both girls equally, but I still liked Rachel a little bit more; the only bad thing for me was that she was already taken. I was glad that Rachel and I were friends out of the whole deal, even if I had just strolled into town. Another thing I was happy about was hearing Serena accept me as her lover.

"So, you live across the street from Rachel?" Serena asked me, just to be sure.

"Yeah," I answered.

"It's perfect for me because I don't have to worry about walking a long way from home," Rachel said, sitting up.

"I'm probably gonna pay you a visit everyday, Mathew."

I felt better about it because I barely got any company of my own over.

"Most of the time, I'm gonna bring Conan with me, and at times, I may bring Serena with me as well," Rachel also said.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I knew Mathew wasn't going to cheat on me when Rachel mentioned she might bring me along as well.

"Mathew," I said to him.

"Are you gonna just invite me over to your apartment most of the time?"

"For sure," Mathew answered.

I felt better about it.

"Let me give you my number," I said, asking Mathew to hand me his cell phone.

He reached into one of the pockets of a change of pants he brought along and handed it to me. I punched in my number to my family's villa and my cell phone. I noticed that he also had Rachel's phone numbers in his contact list, too.

"Rach, when did you give him _your_ numbers?" I asked her.

"Last night when I took the boys home with me," Rachel answered.

"I just gave him my numbers just to talk or ask him if he wanted to either spend a day with me or ask him if he wants to hang out with me and you, etc."

"It's perfect for me, now that you put in your number too, Serena," Mathew pointed out.

"Now, I can call you two girls every now and then for various things like just hanging out at my place, not to mention you two can even call me to hang out with you yourselves."

Mathew was right about that. Now, I could call him asking if he'd like to spend a night with me, or he could call me up and ask me the same thing. I honestly hoped he'd call me up, asking me to spend the night with him someday.

"I hope you call me to spend a night with you," I said to Mathew, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You can count on it," Mathew assured me.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I looked at Serena and Mathew and it just put a smile in my heart to see the two of them happy together. It didn't leave me jealous that Serena was finally with a guy that showed an interest in her like Mathew. A lot of the time, I had longed for Jimmy to come back, and all I got were phone calls from him, rarely. I quickly cheered myself up and looked onward to the shores again. The skies were still blue and the sun was still up in the sky burning brightly, leaving lots of warm heat. I looked at my watch and it was almost 2:30 p.m. already. I had been at the beach with the boys for most of the late morning and early afternoon. The boys and I had been there for a total of almost five hours, while Serena had been here for only three hours.

_Maybe I'll go for one more swim,_ I thought.

I had been sitting on my beach towel for almost two full hours, despite the fact that I had lay down on my back to sunbathe for about 10 minutes. I thought about taking one more swim in the ocean, and then take the boys home with me. I looked over at Conan to remind him.

"Hey, Conan," I said.

"Maybe one more swim and then we can head home."

"Okay, Rachel," Conan said to me.

I felt my brown hair with my hand and it was dry. I looked down at my body. Virtually, all of the skin on my face, my arms, my legs, everything was also dry. My bathing suit was also dry from the amount of time I had been sunbathing. I stood on my feet and started to wade into the water. Conan, Serena and Mathew followed me in and we started our last swim for the day.

End of chapter 13.

(Okay, that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed this. I literally did everything I could to make this chapter good. Now leave those reviews, and I do hope I get some from **Detective Conan Addict** soon.)


	14. Beach Fun in Action

(Okay, here's chapter 14 of "Good Friends?" Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict** and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. Hope I'll get more from others. And, it's good to hear from **Detective Conan Addict** again after some time. Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

(Serena's P.O.V.)

The sun was still shining brightly in the sky when Rachel, Conan, Mathew and I went back into the water. I was a little bummed inside to hear that Rachel and the boys were leaving after this swim, especially since Mathew and I had just become a couple.

"Rach, are you and the boys leaving after this?" I asked, just making sure.

"Yep," My best friend answered.

"Me and the boys have been here for a few hours -- five to be exact."

"Oh, alright," I said.

_Geez, I wonder if Mathew'll think about inviting me over?_ I thought.

Although I knew that Mathew lived in an apartment across the street from Rachel's, I didn't care. Apartment or not, I wanted to see for myself. But that was going to be a little later on; for now, all I could do was just enjoy my time on the beach with Rachel and the boys. The four of us had gone waist-deep into the ocean. The only one who was on a floatie (of all things) was Conan.

"Hey, Serena," Rachel said to me.

"Care for a dip underwater?"

"Sure, why not," I responded.

The two of us dove into a wave that happened to be crashing by into the shore. The water felt relatively warm for both me and Rachel. We could feel it touch our skin, our swimsuits, and feel it flow through our hair. We resurfaced a minute later.

"Now that felt good," I said, wiping my face with my hand.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel agreed, wiping her face with her hand.

After we caught our breaths, we decided to go back underwater. This time, we called the boys to come and join us. Conan and Mathew did just that. The four of us had the times of our lives, but Rachel and I were having the most fun.

"It's been awhile since we've been underwater, huh, Rach?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel agreed.

"Not counting yesterday that is."

We resurfaced a minute later. All four of us were soaked from head to toe. My light brown hair was soaked, and so was my green headband that matched my two-piece swimsuit. Both parts of my two-piece were soaked, and my entire body was covered in water.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After resurfacing, the four of us caught our breaths. My long, chocolate-brown hair was soaked, and so was my one-piece red bathing suit. My entire body was soaked in water after that swim underwater.

"Now, that was really fun," Conan said happily.

"No kidding, Conan," I happily responded, giggling a little.

I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun on the beach before yesterday. I looked at my watch and it was just after 3:15 p.m.

"Conan," I said.

"Do you wanna go dry off now?"

He nodded his head left and right.

"No, I wanna spend a few more minutes in here," Conan responded.

"Are you going out, Rachel?" Mathew asked me.

"I suppose so, but I'll wait for the rest of you," I answered.

"Okay," Mathew said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We really knew how to get along with each other easily. He really was a good friend to have. I turned around and waded out of the ocean while the others decided to stay in the water a little longer. Grains of sand stuck to the bottoms of my feet while I walked in it. I grabbed my beach towel, dried off, grabbed my bag, and picked up my sandals.

"Okay, all that's left for me is a quick rinse-off and change my clothes," I said to myself.

When I finished drying off, I draped my towel around my left shoulder, put my bag on my right arm, and held my sandals in my left hand. I headed over to the showers to rinse off the chlorine all over my body. I turned on the water and stepped underneath to rinse off. The water felt cold as it trinkled down my body. I knew I could shower at home, but I wanted to do it here just to get it over with. I pretended I was in a cold bath at home as I wiped my whole body down with my hands, and as much chlorine as I could off of my bathing suit as well. I finished just a couple of minutes later. I turned off the water, dried myself one more time and put on my sandals.

"I guess I can change a little later," I decided.

"I want my bathing suit to dry a little, then I can change."

I grabbed my bag and went back to our spot on the beach. Serena and the boys were still inside of the ocean. I felt like joining them again, but I decided not to, even if I was still in my bathing suit.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Minutes later, both Mathew and Conan decided to get out. I joined them, following Mathew.

"Serena," Mathew said to me.

"You wanna go to my place for awhile?"

I was shocked. I didn't think he was going to ask me that.

"Sure," I responded, blushing.

We smiled at each other. I could tell we were going to have a lot of fun together, especially when I invite Rachel over to my family's villa again. The three of us reached the shores of the beach we were on. Conan and I headed for the showers while Mathew decided to shower at his apartment and wait with Rachel.

"Another fun day at the beach," I heard Conan say while we rinsed off.

"Yep," I said, agreeing with Conan.

We joined Mathew and Rachel after drying off. Conan put on his shirt when we got to our spot on the beach. Mathew already had his shirt on when he joined Rachel.

"Now that has to feel good," I heard Mathew say.

I noticed that Mathew and Rachel had been chatting with each other. I didn't know what they were talking about, but Mathew and Rachel always seemed to talk to each other a lot ever since he bumped into her.

"What were you two chatting about?" I asked when I sat down next to Mathew.

"Oh, just about how well I'm doing in high school," Rachel answered.

"I'm glad to hear she's doing good in school," Mathew responded.

"I'm doing okay myself in case you ask me," I answered.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

While Mathew and I were chatting with each other, my bathing suit was just about dry. I reached in my bag and pulled out my change of clothes. I put my clothes on over my bathing suit while we continued to chat. Talking to each other was our most popular way of how we got along with each other.

"You know, you're easy to talk to, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"Thanks," I said.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and Mathew did the same as me. I looked over to see Serena smiling because she knew that we were just talking to each other.

"You two always seem to love to chat," Serena assumed.

"Mm-hmm," I responded, smiling ear to ear.

"We're definitely gonna have a great friendship."

Mathew nodded his head in agreement. I noticed Conan waiting patiently for when I decided to leave.

"Ready to go, Conan?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Conan responded.

Mathew and I stood up, grabbed our stuff, and walked home. I noticed Serena was following us.

"How come you're following us, Serena?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"Mathew invited me over to his apartment," Serena answered.

"Oh, okay," I said.

Mathew and I just talked with each other while we walked home. Ocassionally, Serena joined in our conversation; we didn't mind at all. After 30 minutes, both me and Mathew reached our homes.

"See you two later," I said before Mathew and Serena walked into Mathew's apartment.

"Bye," They both said to me.

Serena gave me a hug and so did Mathew before I took Conan into my house. I walked across the street with Conan and walked inside of Dad's agency. At the same time, Mathew took Serena to his apartment.

End of chapter 14

(Okay, that'll do it. Hope you enjoyed this. Just for a little permanent notice: the next time I update this story, it'll be the last chapter. That's for sure.)


	15. Homebound

(Okay, this will be the last chapter of "Good Friends?" Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing. Hope I get more from others. For now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Conan and I walked into Dad's agency. I knew I still had to bathe Conan, and shower myself.

"I'm home," I called out to Dad.

I closed the door when Conan stepped in.

"How was it?" Dad asked me.

"The beach was a blast," I answered.

"Especially since Serena and Mathew are a couple now."

"Must be a good thing," Dad said to us.

"It is," I responded.

"I'm gonna give Conan a bath, then I'll make your food. Come on, Conan. Let's take care of your bath."

Conan took my hand and we both walked upstairs to the bathroom. I turned on the water while he removed his glasses and started to undress. Conan stepped into the warm water and I started giving him a bath. Normally, I would've undressed myself and gone in with him, but not this time.

"Rachel, don't you wanna come in like you normally do?" Conan asked me.

"No, not this time, Conan," I responded.

"But if you want me to come inside, I can."

Conan was right, I normally jumped in the bath with him. But, this time, I decided to leave the bathtub all to himself. I decided to shower by myself later. I had just finished washing Conan's hair and rinsing all the soap out of his hair. I dried my hands with a towel, removed my clothes and stepped into the bathtub right behind Conan. I still had my bathing suit on under my clothes.

"Rachel, I thought you weren't coming in," Conan said to me.

"I'm gonna wash your body, Conan," I said.

I didn't care that I was wearing my swimsuit in the bathtub of all places when I normally wear it at the beach or at the Beika City Community Pool (even if I barely went there). The reason why I still had my swimsuit on was not because I was too lazy to change out of it, it was because I was caught up in getting Conan's bath out of the way from our time on the beach today. I took a washcloth and began to scrub Conan's body. A couple of minutes later, I finished and rinsed off Conan.

"Ready to come out?" I asked.

Conan nodded his head up and down. I stepped out and dried my legs off and the waist area of my bathing suit as well. I grabbed another towel and dried off Conan. When I finished, I handed him his clothes and he dressed himself. I shooed him out of the bathroom so I could change out of my bathing suit; I'd wash my suit and Conan's swimshorts a little later tonight.

_I wonder how Serena and Mathew are doing,_ I thought when I finished changing.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Mathew and I were relaxing in his apartment together... well sort of. I noticed he kept a scrapbook of drawings of numerous things.

"Are you some sort of artist or something away from your cases?" I asked.

"Ahh, at times," Mathew responded.

"But, honestly, I suck at drawing."

"How come these are good?" I pointed out.

"I just got a little better as I got older," Mathew said.

"Mind if you draw me like how I am right now?" I asked.

I was still wearing my two-piece swimsuit since the walk home from the beach with Conan and Rachel.

"Sure, why not," Mathew said.

I lay on my hip, facing him and Mathew began drawing me. When he finished, I took a look, and I was impressed. He even drew a background of a beach around his drawing of me.

"I'm surprised," I said.

"You drew my good side real well."

"Thanks," Mathew said, making it sound like no big deal.

"No prob," I replied.

We wrapped our arms around each other's shoulders and looked at each other. I could tell that Mathew and I would have a good relationship together.

The end.

(Hope you enjoyed. I'll update "Note to Lunch" and "Jimmy and Rachel Together" as soon as I can. How ironic that I finish this story on my birthday -- yep, it's today.)


End file.
